Be Forever Mine
by Tovaras
Summary: Ryo and Dee's anniversary's comming up, but Dee's got some plans to make sure that Ryo will never forget it. It's a lot better than it sounds. Just read, key?


Be Forever Mine 

Author: Dragongirl85

E-mail: 

Parings: DeexRyo

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Sorry to say it, but I don't... All the FAKE characters belong to Sanami Matoh (my idol) and no matter how much I play with them, whether it's on a piece of paper, or trough fics or even in my dreams, they still don't belong to me. I'm making no money for writing this. Don't sue, you won't get much anyway, unless you want a cranky, old cat, a fucked up cell-phone and a really, really, REALLY old and crappy computer.

Rating: PG-13

Notes: clears throat E-he-he, hiya people. This is my first FAKE fic, and I hope you'll like it. Takes out an umbrella in case of tomato attacks

Warning: One-shot. The usual sap, fluff and stuff. Oh, and maybe OOC. I'll try to make it as original as possible, but I might be a little out of character as well. You are warned.

Archive: Sure, but please ask first.:)

The night was sparkling with thousands of starts, attached to a deep, blue night sky. Still too early in the morning for anyone to be up, one young man still was. He was lying in a bed, watching the character beside him, hanging on to his every breath.

Gently running a casual hand trough the messy hair that belonged to his partner, lover and best friend, Dee sighed as he watched his love sleep with a content smile on his face. Silently praying whatever God that was in charge of the world, he thanked for the beautiful angel that had made it's way into Dee's life.

Ryo......... His long life soul mate and friend. His missing half. Gently dropping a kiss on the other man's forehead, he gently slipped out of bed and tried to locate his jeans. Last night had gotten......... A little out of hand. His normally shy lover was starting to slip out of the shell he'd created around himself and their lovemaking last night had been a wild one. Too tired to stay awake, Ryo had kissed Dee good night when they finished and drifted into sleep. But Dee had not followed him into dreamland. Instead, Dee had watched as his lover slept, thinking about how lucky he was. And thinking about a certain thing he'd had his heart on for a long time.

Finally locating his jeans, hanging over the lamp by the door, he slipped them on and quietly patted into the kitchen. He filled the coffeemaker with powder coffee and water, and watched as it did it's thing. When it was ready he poured himself a cup and sat down on a chair beside the kitchen table. Taking a sip out of his freshly made coffee, Dee stared into the apartment he was sharing with Ryo.

It had taken him nearly two years to make Ryo his, and when they finally were together, it took them another year to finally move in together. They'd moved into Ryo's own apartment because it was slightly bigger and in a much calmer area than Dee's old place was. Now they were closing in on their third year as a couple and quite frankly, both Dee and Ryo found that this was an event that had to be celebrated. Five years as partners and three years as an officially couple.

Sighing, Dee trailed his finger around the rim of the cup and watched the black substance inside of the cup, thinking about the biggest task he'd ever had in his life.

"What are you doing up, you sleazy fag?" Gently looking up, Dee watched the now 15 hear old, dark skinned boy with blond hair that was currently leaning against the door too his room. Nodding towards the boy, Dee smiled a weak smile. "Hey there, Bikky."

Seeing the shock on Bikky's face when he didn't throw an insult back at him, Dee smirked. Maybe this was the thing to calm the brat down. Bikky rubbed his eyes and patted to towards the table to sit down. Looking at Dee, Bikky scratched his neck. "Are you okay?"

Nodding, Dee smiled. "Yeah, I'm cool. Why'd you ask, brat?" Looking at the cup Dee was holding, Bikky started to play with his shoulder long hair. "Well, you didn't yell at me when I called you fag and you're smiling at me."

Snorting, Dee took a sip out of his coffee. "What? Can't a guy be friendly now?" Cocking his head, Bikky grinned. "Well, you're not exactly the winner of the 'most friendly' prize." Giving Bikky a glare, Dee huffed. "Well, I never pretended to be Mr. Happy, so there. And what are you still doing up, brat? It's way past your bed time." Glaring at the dark skinned boy next to him, Dee got up to pour himself a new cup of coffee.

"Well, I went to bed ages ago, but how can a guy sleep with all the noise you two are making. If I get emotionally scared by this, I'm blaming you two." Sniggering, Dee sat down and grinned to the slightly annoyed boy. "Well, buy some earplugs then. What Ryo and I are doing in the bedroom is our business only."

"Well, I'm living here too! And it wasn't like I chose the bedroom next to Ryo's to listen to you two!" Laughing, Dee ruffled up Bikky's hair. "Well, if you listen, you might learn something." Pushing the older man away, Bikky stuck out his tongue. "As if. I'm not gonna pick up other guys."

Grinning, Dee nodded. "Right, right, your eyes are set on Carol. But pleasuring a man is almost like pleasuring a woman, so you might still learn a few tricks." Winking, Dee grinned to the younger boy, who pulled a face. "Ew, get away from me, you pervert."

Still grinning like a maniac, Dee took another sip out of the cup. "You never told me why you're still up." Looking at Bikky, Dee could see the intense gaze that came from the boy. Sighing, Dee put the cup down. There was no way out off this one. "Couldn't sleep. Had too many thing swimming around in my head."

"Do I even know what those thing are, pervert?" The glare Bikky send to the dark haired cop was a look that said 'Do anything perverted towards Ryo and I'll smack you into the next millennium!'. Shaking his head, Dee replied. "It's about Ryo alright, but it's nothing perverted. I was just thinking about our relationship."

"Yeah? What about it?" Bikky rested his head in his hands and stared at the other man. Dee sighed and once again he let his finger trail around the rim of his cup. "I just want to make some......... Changes in it. I don't want to be just his lover anymore." Suddenly, Dee had a lap full of angry teenager and he felt Bikky's hands curl around his neck. "You sick, perverted, sleazy, heartbreaker! How can you leave Ryo now after all you guys have been trough, huh? How can you even think about leaving him when Ryo loves you as much as he do?! How can you break his heart like that?!"

Pushing the angry boy of his lap and onto the floor, Dee bent down so they were face to face and hissed. "How's talking about leaving anyone, you dolt! I'm going to ask Ryo to marry me!" Hearing the words leave his lips, Dee shut up and returned to his coffee with a blush covering his face. Bikky stayed on the floor, a stunned look covering his face, for about three seconds before getting up and returning to his chair. Staring at the older man, Bikky's mouth opened and closed without a word coming out.

"Nice impression of a fish you have there, Bikky," Dee grinned. The boy didn't say anything and the two of them sat like that, in complete silence, for a moment or two.

"Your really gonna ask Ryo to marry you, Dee?" Finally getting his voice back, Bikky looked at the other man. Nodding, Dee slipped out of his chair and walked to the dresser by the front door. Pulling out the upper drawer, he picked something up and slammed the drawer shut. Returning to the table, Dee handed Bikky a little box and sat down. Bikky looked at it before opening the box and gasped. Inside the box was a shiny ring.

"I know Ryo likes it simple so I decided with a simple ring made out of white gold. It's barely noticeable in this light, but if you rub your finger over it, you can feel three small diamonds on the surface. I know Ryo's lucky number it three, so........." Sighing, Dee grabbed the box and looked at the ring.

"But I don't know if I should ask him. I love him with all my heart and soul, but I'm afraid I'll scare him away with this. I was thinking about getting it engraved, but I decided to wait. Wait to see if he agrees."

Feeling Bikky's hand over his, Dee looked at the younger boy. And he smiled when he saw Bikky smile back at him. "Don't worry, Dee. Ryo loves you and I'm sure he'll say yes."

"You think?"

Nodding, Bikky grinned. "But if you wanna be sure, propose to him next week, on your anniversary. Ryo's all man, we all know that, but he still likes it romantic. He's a total softie. And what can be more romantic if you take him out for dinner, then home for some whine and small cuddling and talking before you pop the question. Oh, and be sure to get down on your knees."

Raising his eyebrow, Dee scratched his neck. "And when did you become an expert on this?" Shrugging, Bikky let go of Dee's hand. "Carol forced me to watch this chick flick with her last week. I picked up a couple of things there."

Grinning, Dee ruffled Bikky's hair. "Thanks kid. I was going to take him out for dinner, but I was thinking about ravishing him when we got home." Laughing when he saw the face the teen made, Dee gave him a pat on the shoulder before returning the box into the drawer. Smiling to the teen, Dee walked to the bedroom door. "Thanks again, Biks. But do me a favor and don't tell Ryo about my little surprise, okay? It will be our little secret."

Grinning, Bikky nodded. "Your secret's safe with me, idiot." Laughing, Dee flipped him a finger, just for the share fun of it. Saying good night to Bikky, Dee returned to the bed after taking of his jeans. Slipping under the blanket, he scotched over so he was feeling Ryo back against his chest. Sighing, he wrapped his arm around Ryo's waist and pulled him close. Hearing his lover sigh, he smiled and pulled him even closer. Now he was on a important mission. They're anniversary was on one of their working days, but he was still planning on giving Ryo a amazing time, even if he had to cook himself! And he couldn't cook, not if his life depended on it.

The following week was extremely busy at the 27th precinct, just like it had been for three months. A serial killer who targeted only blonde women in their early 20's was on the loose, and Dee and Ryo was really closing in on their breakthrough. But the killer didn't leave much clues and it had been awhile since he'd struck the last time. A 23 year old woman had been missing for three days, but they weren't sure if their man was the guilty one.

"Do you think it would be to much to hope that the guy's lost his nerves and has given up, Ryo?" Dee was sitting by a table filled up with pictures and evidence with his head in his hands. Ryo shook his head and gave Dee a weak smile before removing his reading glasses. "No, I don't think so, Dee. But Drake and J.J. think they've found a new lead. They're off to check up a new address they've got. Hopefully we're in a bit of luck and it will be the breakthrough we're waiting for. And hopefully that missing woman will be safe and okay, if our man is the kidnapper."

Snorting, Dee let his head fall onto the table. "But knowing the luck our precinct has, we'll just scare the perp away and I wouldn't be surprised if the woman is worm food already."

Chuckling, Ryo got up and patted his partners back. "Don't worry, Dee. We'll figure this one out and then we'll take a well deserved vacation." With cat-like reflexes, Dee spun around on the chair, grabbed Ryo's hand and dragged him onto his lap before locking him in a tight embrace. Grinning, Dee stared deep into Ryo's black eyes. "Yeah, I know, baby, but I just wanna go home and make ready for our anniversary. After all, it's been almost five years since I kissed you the first time. It will be five years tomorrow."

Blushing, Ryo tried to free himself from Dee's grasp. "That's very sweet of you to remember that, but the office is not a place for cuddling, Dee. Let me go so I can look over our paperwork." Dee only grinned and proceeded to suck and lick his way up to Ryo's ear. The other man shivered and tried half heartily to push the stronger man away. "Dee, please......... This isn't the time or place."

Sighing, Dee gave Ryo a chaste kiss on the lips and removed his arms from the other mans waist. To his surprise, Ryo didn't move. Instead, the chestnut haired man wrapped his own arms around Dee's neck and smiled. "Don't get your hopes high, Dee, but I just remembered something."

"Yeah?" Dee smiled and brushed his hand through Ryo's soft hair. "Yeah. Since tomorrow is our anniversary, I sweet talked a little with commissioner Rose and fixed us both the day off, even if the perp's still loose. I've also talked to Ted and Marty, and they'll take over for us tomorrow. We both have some vacation time left, due to the other case we had that interrupted our week-end off so we're kind off excused if we take tomorrow off. And I really wanted to spend a nice time with you tomorrow, with no work since it is our anniversary."

Laughing, Dee rubbed his hands over Ryo's back. "That's great and it's really nice of Ted and Marty to cover for us, but the fact that Rose actually let the both of us go? I can't believe that! I mean, he hates my guts." Mumbling, Dee tightened his grip around Ryo. "He knows we're together now, but he's still trying to get his grubby mitts on you. Does he still think he's actually has a chance with you? Especially when the whole precinct know we're a couple. I mean, even I have enough sense to stay away from anyone who's taken."

Sighing, Ryo smiled. "He's just waiting for you to make a mistake that will make me leave you so he can play the knight in shining Armour and sweep me off my feet." Planting a sweet kiss in the tip of Dee's nose, Ryo gave him one of his special smiles. "Not that that will happen. I would never dream of leaving you. Not after all that trouble you had with getting me in the first place."

"Nah, it was half the fun. It taught me to really value you, to never take you for granted. And I never will, Ryo. I love you."

"I love you too, Dee," Ryo murmured and sealed their lips together. As they deepened the kiss, Dee couldn't help but grin. They'd both expected to work over time tomorrow thanks to the stupid case, and Dee had planed a quick, but hopefully romantic dinner at home. Thanks to this, he wouldn't have to cook after all, especially he was horrible in the kitchen. He loved Ryo enough to try once in a while, but after one particularly event that almost made the kitchen burn down, Ryo had banned him from the area. He was allowed to make breakfast, as long as he stayed clear of the oven. But now he could make some reservations and if he pulled a few strings, he would make sure that the following evening would be the best in Ryo's life. Hopefully, he would get a result that would seal them together in a even tighter bond than before, and as a bonus, it would leave commissionaire Rose crying in his coffee and having a cow over the whole thing. Maybe it even would take J.J. of his back.

The phone ringed and Ryo parted from Dee with a little smile playing on his lips. Giving him one last kiss on the nose, he slid of Dee's lap and hurried to the phone. Dee watched as his partner talked and admired his beautiful features. Yes, Ryo as indeed a gift from the Gods. His beautiful dark eyes, so vivid and filled with life, his soft chestnut hair, handsome face and perfect body. Even his personality was perfect. Sure, he'd been an airhead and a bit clueless, but that had only made him more charming. Yes, he was extremely jealous at times, but he now trusted Dee so much that even when Dee did occasionally flirted with one of the office ladies, he didn't care. He knew it was in Dee's nature to do so, and he knew that he didn't mean anything with it. And Dee prayed that Ryo knew that he had every bit of his heart.

Smiling, Dee continued to list up his lover's best features. Ryo was soft-spoken and kind with everybody, not to mention great with kids. Bikky had really taken a turn to the better, and even if he got into trouble every now and then, he behaved better than before.

Sighing, Dee returned to the evidence on the table. Hopefully, everything would go as planed the following evening. And hopefully he would get the answer he hoped for.

"Dee!"

Jerking his head up, Dee looked straight into his lovers smiling face. "What?"

Ryo smiled and pulled Dee up from his chair and into a hug. "They got him, Dee! J.J. and Drake walked in on him when he was trying to violate his latest victim. And guess what, it was that missing woman! She's safe now and the guilty one is caught!"

Grinning, Dee hugged his partner. "Really?"

Nodding, Ryo smiled. "Really! So now we don't have to feel guilty about dropping out of the case tomorrow. Now we can enjoy it to it's fullest."

Hugging Ryo close with one arm, Dee used his free arm to ruffle up Ryo's hair. "Alright! That case was really giving me a head ache. And as for enjoying tomorrow to it's fullest." Raising his eyebrows, Dee's grin turned into a devilishly smile and Ryo blushed. Scrambling out of his lovers grasp, Ryo picked up some papers and muttered that he would go and inform the commissioner. Dee blew him a kiss as he left and smiled. His partner was still so shy, even after three years as a couple. Chuckling, Dee reached into his pocket and dragged out the box that contained Ryo's ring. Clutching it in his hand, Dee sighed and picked up the phone. He would have to do some more preparations. During his lunch break, Dee had thought about placing a call to Ryo's favorite restaurant, an Italian one near the Brooklyn Bridge, to make a reservation. First he had thought about dinning there, but he'd changed his mind. He wanted it to be really romantic with just the two of them and a nice home cooked meal. He wanted their anniversary to be about love, trust, comfortable companionship and home. And so a new plan had started to form in his head. While he waited for someone to pick up, he continued to plan their evening tomorrow. He had thought about it all day and he had some plans cocked up.

Looking at the box, he smiled and slipped it back into his pocket just as someone picked up the phone at the other end.

"Yo, Fred? Hey, man. You busy? No? Good, 'cause I really need a favor and don't tell me you can't because you owe me!"

The next morning Ryo woke up as the sunlight filled the room. Grumbling he pulled the covers over his face and turned to find his lover, only to find him missing. Gently rubbing his eyes, he got up in a sitting position and threw a quick glance at his watch. It was almost noon so no wonder that Dee was missing.

Feeling a little sad, Ryo turned to look at the empty place, only to find that it wasn't so empty. A long stemmed, red rose was lying on Dee's pillow and with it a note. Picking up the rose, he smelled it before reading the note. And what he read, made his heart swell.

This flower symbolize the love I have for you and hopefully it will leave you some comfort for the lack of company when you wake up, as well as hungry for some more romance. Leave your schedule free, for tonight we're in the mood for some love. Love Dee

Smiling, Ryo gave the rose another sniff before getting out of bed. Walking towards the kitchen with the rose still in his hand, he could smell the faint smell of coffee. Walking into the kitchen area, he found the table set with a plate of scrambled eggs, toast and as well as a can of coffee. Next to his mug was another note.

Sitting down onto the chair, Ryo lied down the rose and picked up the note.

So you've finally arisen and as always your probably shining too. I wish I was there to greet you good morning, but I had some business to take care off. Enjoy your breakfast and be happy that your kitchen is still intact. Miss you already. Love Dee

Chuckling, Ryo set the note aside and started his breakfast while wondering just what his lover was up too. Minutes later a very tired Bikky padded into the kitchen.

"Good morning, Bikky," Ryo smiled merrily and chuckled when he received nothing but a groan in response. "It's always nice to see your happy face in the morning, Bikky."

"Just pass the milk, will ya," Bikky slurred in response as he dumped down onto his chair with a bowl of cereal. Still smiling, Ryo passed the dark skinned boy the milk and went back to his breakfast humming merrily.

"S'up with you today," Bikky asked between a mouthful of cereal. "You're always merry in the morning, but not like this."

"Oh, it's nothing. I'm just enjoying this breakfast that Dee made me. That's all."

"Be careful or you'll die of food poisoning," Bikky muttered and went back to his cereal. "Bikky, that wasn't very nice. To your information, Dee is a great cook when it comes to breakfast. Besides, he got up early to make me this."

Lighting up, Bikky grinned. "Oh, that's right. It's your anniversary today." Nodding, Ryo grinned and finished his breakfast. "That's right. And since our case is finally over, I'll be able to prepare something special for Dee."

"Don't do that."

"Hm?" Looking at the boy, Ryo's facial expression turned from happy to confused. "Why shouldn't I? I know you're not particularly fond of Dee, but you know what he means to me. He deserves that much."

Shaking his hands in protest, Bikky smiled sheepishly. "No, it wasn't like that, Ryo." Gulping, he looked in every direction, just to make sure Dee wouldn't pop out from somewhere. Then he lowered his voice to a whisper. "I'm not supposed to tell you this, but Dee's cooking up a surprise for you. If you go ahead and cook now, you'll ruin stuff for him."

Ryo's eyes widened in surprise, then he smiled. "Is that so. Well, thank you, Bikky. For the head's up I mean." Nodding, Bikky gave him the thumbs up. "Just don't tell him I said anything okay. I'm sure you'll be surprised no matter what he does, but just in case you don't, pretend okay? Or he'll have my head. He's been planning a part of this for a while."

Laughing, Ryo nodded. "Okay, I will." Ruffling up Bikky's hair, Ryo headed for the shower humming. Just what was his lover up too? Bikky had him very curious now. He still hummed as he entered the shower and started to rub his body in with soap, cleaning himself.

'Lately, Dee has been some what distance at times. I wonder what he's up to?' Quickly rinsing his body, he started cleaning his hair while a dozen thoughts jumped around in his head. Dee could be so full of surprises sometimes. Just this valentines day, he filled their office with balloons shaped like hearts. It have given Ryo quite a surprise to see thousands off balloons coming towards him when he opened the door to their shared office. And on Halloween one year ago, Dee had appeared at his door wearing a dog costume and a note around his neck saying 'I'm homeless and hungry for some love. Please take me into your heart and home, spoil me with your loving and I will love you forever.' It was the very same day, later that evening that Dee had asked if Ryo wanted to move in with him. Smirking, Ryo remembered Dee's face when Ryo had shook his head and told him he wouldn't move into his apartment. Then he'd smiled and said he'd rather have Dee moving in with him since his place was bigger, calmer and closer to their working station. The face Dee got then was still clear in his head. The face of pure joy before it turned into a devilishly grin and the 'dog' had leaped and pounced his partner.

Quickly rinsing his hair, Ryo stepped out off the shower and dried himself off. Wearing nothing but a towel when he entered the bedroom, he opened the closet to find something comfortable to wear. He still had no idea what the evening would bring, but until Dee dropped him a hint, he would wear something comfortable.

Changing into an old sweat pants and a big, baggy sweater, Ryo smiled and walked over to his dresser. Opening one drawer, he picked up an envelope as well as a box. Quickly checking the envelope, he laid the envelope on the top of the dresser and brought the box back to the kitchen a long with some gift wrappings. Bikky was still in the kitchen, eating his second bowl of cereal.

"My, aren't we hungry today?" Ryo laughed and started to measure up the amount of wrapping that he needed. Bikky just nodded and looked at the box.

"Was that," he asked, using his spoon to point with. Smiling, Ryo picked up the box. "Oh, this? It's my gift to Dee."

"What is it?"

Opening the box, Ryo revealed a shiny, new Timex watch. Gasping, Bikky brushed his finger over it, admiring the beauty of the watch. "Wow, Ryo. That had to cost a fortune!"

Chuckling, Ryo shook his head. "It's not about money, Bikky. It's the thought behind it that counts. Besides, Dee has had his eyes on it for a while, but he'd never been able to afford it. So I used some of my own savings and bought it to him as my anniversary gift to him." Sighing, Ryo closed the box and started to wrap it in. "Besides, he needs a proper watch. The one he has now is half an hour to slow. He has to correct it several times a day."

Laughing, Bikky cleaned away his dish and walked into the bathroom while Ryo continued with his wrapping. Satisfied with the result, he brought the present back to the bedroom so he could hide it in his drawer.

Picking up the envelope, he checked it once more. Inside the envelope was two tickets too Hawaii. They're vacation was coming up and he really wanted to go far away from the city with Dee so they could relax. Looking at the drawer, Ryo sighed and hid the box and the envelope. He missed his lover. He had no idea when Dee would be back, and he didn't dare to leave the house just in case Dee would come back home while Ryo was out.

"Bikky?" Looking at the bathroom door, he watched as Bikky came out in nothing but a towel. "What?!" The dark skinned boy glared at him and Ryo couldn't help but smile. "Sorry, Bikky, but I was just wondering if you knew when Dee would be home. You seem to know more about his plans today than I do."

Shaking his head, Bikky shrugged and grabbed the front of the towel to keep it from falling down. "Sorry, but I haven't got a clue. But he did leave a written message on my face this morning were he instructed me to not let you leave the house until he was back." Returning to the bathroom he added an annoyed "But he could have placed the damn note somewhere else."

Shaking his head over the thought, Ryo smiled and chuckled. "You don't have to stay and watch over me, Bikky. You don't have to sit around here with me if it is to boring for you. If you have plans-"

"S'okay, Ryo," Bikky yelled form the bathroom. "I don't mind. It's fun hanging out and talking with you. We can play a videogame or cards or something."

Smiling, Ryo silently praised his 'adoptive' son. Bikky was such a nice kid and he was happy that Bikky didn't mind spending time with him. He'd honestly been a little afraid what Bikky would say when he came home from camp and figured out that Ryo and Dee had taken a new gigantic step in they're relationship. He'd been afraid that Bikky would reject him, but instead he'd been greeted with a hug while Dee had been greeted with a finger in his face and a warning that if he ever thought about doing something sleazy towards his 'father', he would kick his ass into the after life. He could still remember Dee's face when Bikky said that and laughed at the thought.

"Okay, that's just scary, Ryo." Bikky had walked in on him as he was laughing and that only increased the volume of his laughing. "I'm sorry, Bikky," he laughed and dried away some tears. "I was just thinking of something." Raising an eyebrow, Bikky walked out of the room, muttering "I hope it wasn't me in a towel you were thinking about."

Still chuckling, Ryo walked out of the room as well and into the kitchen. As the laughter died away, he just looked around in the kitchen and smiled as his eyes stopped at his book shelf. Picking down one of his cooking books, he smiled and looked at Bikky who was currently sitting on the couch, watching TV.

"Bikky? Would you help me bake something for Dee? I promise you'll get a taste too."

Grinning, Bikky nodded and leaped down from the couch. "Sure thing. What are we making?" Flipping through some of the pages, Ryo pointed at a recipe for one of Dee's favorite cakes. "I was thinking about this one. You know Dee's fond of sweets." Smiling, he gave Bikky's nose a light flick with his finger. "And I know you are too. So I think 'chocolate heaven' would be a good choice to satisfy your sugar need. But we'll have to double the amount to make sure you're getting your piece of the cake too." Rubbing his neck, Ryo read through the recipe. "Maybe we should just make two cakes. One for me and Dee for tonight, and one we can enjoy later. But of course you'll get some of it tonight."

Grinning, Bikky opened the fridge and started to pick out some of the ingredients they needed. "Sounds like a plan to me." Smiling, Ryo looked up a bowl. "I'm sure it does."

The two of them together was more than able to kill a few hours, and Ryo, normally being a 'neat-freak' as Dee called it, was being just as childish as Bikky was and was having a fight with the flour. When they were done with the cakes and had placed them safely in the oven, the whole kitchen was covered in a fine lair of flour.

"I think we went a little far," Bikky whispered and looked carefully at Ryo, expecting to see the older man pissed. But to his surprise, Ryo smiled and patted Bikky's head. "I think we did, Biks. Now lets clean this up while the cakes is in the oven."

Giving Ryo the thumbs up, Bikky ran to the closet to find a mop, bucket and soap while Ryo cleaned away the used ingredients. The cleaning as quickly done and soon the kitchen was sparkling like it always did. Quickly mixing up the frosting, Ryo told Bikky to shut the oven off and take out the cakes. Leaving them on the table to cool down, the two males walked into the living room to watch some TV.

After a lot of asking and pleading from the dark skinned boy, Ryo agreed to play a round of 'Tekken' with him, only to have his ass whipped big time. After being humiliated by the triumphing teen a couple of times, Ryo put the joystick down and walked back into the kitchen to finish the cakes. Cowering both cakes with a think layer of frosting, Ryo left the bowl to Bikky so he could lick it clean and put the cakes in the fridge.

"Don't touch them, Bikky. It's for tonight." Nodding, Bikky licked his fingers clean and helped Ryo clean the dishes. As soon as they were done, Ryo's cell started ringing. A smile covered his face as Ryo picked up the phone and he saw Dee's number on the screen.

"Dee, is that you?"

"Who else, baby? Listen, I'm sorry I've been away for so long, but I just had something to take care off. I'll be home soon, no worries."

"Where are you?"

"Ah, ah, now that's a secret. But I'll let you know that I'm planning something great for you tonight, baby." Smiling, Ryo nodded. "Okay, but hurry home. I miss you."

"I miss you too, Ryo, and I'll be home soon. Promise. Hopefully tonight will help you to forgive me for my absence." Laughing, Ryo smiled. "Don't worry about it, Dee. The rose you left me as well as the sweet notes was a good enough excuse. Besides, you not being here gave me some time to prepare a couple of surprises for you."

"Ohhh, really," Dee purred and Ryo instantly felt his heart starting to beat. "Yes, really. Now scotch along so you can finish whatever you're doing so you can return to me."

"Okay, babe. Love you."

"Love you too, Dee." Hanging up, Ryo sighed and threw a quick glance at the kitchen watch. It was only 5 o'clock. Bikky quietly sat back down onto the couch and brought the joystick up. "One more round?"

Smiling, Ryo nodded. "Sure. It will help kill some time."

After an hour or so the jingling from keys was heard outside of the door and Ryo leaped up to open. Dee didn't even get a chance to insert the keys into the door before he had his arms full of bouncy Randy McLean. After giving his lover a breathtaking kiss, Dee brushed some of Ryo's messy bangs out of his face. "Missed me that much, eh?"

Nodding, Ryo smiled. "Yes, I did." Hearing the huff from the couch, Ryo turned and smiled. "Don't get me wrong, Bikky, it was fun today, even if you beat me in that game of yours a hundred time." Winking, Bikky grinned. "S'okay, Ryo. I understand. It's your anniversary after all."

Smiling, Ryo walked away from Dee and gave his 'son' a warm hug. "Thank you, Bikky." Looking at Dee, the two of them waived for him to get closer. Sighing, Dee kicked the door shut and walked over to the two others and wrapped them both into a bear hug. Brushing his hands trough Dee and Bikky's hair, Ryo smiled and kissed their checks. "Thank you, both of you, for being here with me. Thank you for being my family. I don't know were I would have been if neither one of you was in my life."

"Probably beating Rose of with a stick," Dee muttered and Ryo laughed. Slapping his own forehead, Dee removed his arms from Ryo and Bikky, and headed for the door. "Christ, I almost forgot!" he yelled and disappeared out the door. The other two just looked at each other as they heard Dee's footsteps down the hall and stairs from the still open door until they disappeared. Seconds later they reappeared and the could hear him running back up and down the hall.

Panting Dee came through the door and closed it. "Shit, then really need to get an elevator here. Those stairs are killing me." Laughing, Ryo got up and walked towards his lover. "Consider it as training, Dee. But what did you forget?"

"This," he smiled and revealed a bucket of roses from behind his back. "For you, baby. It's a dozen and I guess you know what that mean."

Smiling, Ryo accepted them and sniffed up the lovely scent. "Yes, I do. Thank you, Dee." Kissing his check, Ryo smiled and turned to find a vase for the lovely roses, only to be stopped as Dee wrapped his own arms around his waits. "Ah, ah, you ain't going anywhere unless it's out." Removing the roses from Ryo, Dee tossed them onto the table and fixed his gaze on Bikky. "Bik, if you can be so kind to look up a vase for those? Ryo doesn't have the time to do so right now."

"I don't?"

Shaking his head, Dee turned his lover around and grinned. "No, you don't 'cause you're gonna come with me. We're going out." Nodding, Ryo tried to break free from Dee's arm lock. "Okay, but you have to release me, Dee so I can get myself cleaned up a bit."

"No need to, love. As you can see, I'm wearing my own comfy favorites too." Dee grinned and Ryo looked at his lover's body. He was wearing one of his favorite shirts and jeans as well as worn down shoes. Smiling, Dee brushed his lips over Ryo's and whispered. "Tonight isn't about fancy clothes and all that jazz. Tonight is about love, companionship, comfort and love. So come as you are, I don't care. What I want is the man inside the clothes, not a dress or a tux."

Smiling over Dee's words, Ryo gave him a light kiss. "Whatever you say, Dee, but you said we're going out and I doubt any restaurant will accept us looking like this and I surely hope you're not taking me to the MacDonald's."

"Who said I was taking you to a restaurant," Dee grinned and dragged Ryo out the door, but instead of going down the stairs, Dee dragged him up towards the roof. Stopping outside the front door to the roof, Dee let Ryo go and walked behind him. "Now, I would need you to close your eyes so I can check if everything's ready." Nodding, Ryo did as he was told and as soon as Dee had checked that he wasn't peeping, he opened the door. Cowering Ryo's still closed eyes with his hands, he leaded him out on the roof.

"Dee, what are-?"

"Patience, my love, patience. You'll see soon."

They walked a few inches more until Dee stopped them and whispered into his ear. "Your eyes still closed?"

"Yes?"

"Good. Keep them like that." Feeling Dee's warm hands leave his face, he started to move his head around. He kept his eyes closed, but tried to listen to the different noises that was coming from different directions. He could hear the traffic on the streets and the faith sound of a dog barking. The he heard soft music coming from somewhere to his right. Turning in that direction, he could also smell the faint smell of chicken.

"Dee?"

"Okay, babe. Open your beautiful eyes and gasp." Ryo did as he was told and opened his eyes. And gasped. In front of him was a beautiful set table, lit with candles and whine. As a table next to it was a prepared meal, consistent of chicken, rise, fried mushrooms and vegetables. "Dee?"

Dee was standing next to one of the chair, smiling. "I know chicken isn't the most fancy meal, but it was the only thing I could make without burning the kitchen down. Penguin helped me with the other stuff, such as the sauce and the preparations of the veggies." Nodding towards the vegetables, Dee shrugged. "As I said, it ain't fancy, but I know you love chicken so I decided to go for it. And I think a home-cooked meal is much better that take outs from any fancy restaurant."

Ryo brought his hand up to his mouth and whispered. "Where did you do this?"

"I told ya, babe. I was working all day along with penguin. I asked if she could be so kind and let me borrow her kitchen and expertise so I could give my love a good time today. The table and chairs I borrowed from a pal of my, and the CD-player..." Nodding towards the player, Dee grinned. "Well, I guess you didn't notice that it was gone, eh?"

Smiling, Ryo managed to stammer out a "No, I didn't notice," tried desperately to blink the tears away. Dee reached out his hand in a silent invitation and Ryo accepted. Dee gently placed him onto his chair and sat down across of him. After pouring some whine into the glasses, he lifted his own glass and watched as Ryo did the same.

"Here's to the most special, obnoxious, kindest, thoughtful and handsome man," Ryo started and laughed as Dee pretended to blush and say "Oh, that's me," before he continued. "Handsome man that's ever been able to capture my heart and make me feel so alive. Thank you."

Smiling, Dee leaned closer and whispered. "And here's to the most wonderful man that's ever been able to put up with me for so long, that accepts me and all my mistakes, and that loves me for who I am." Clinking their glasses together, Ryo sniffed and dried away a starting tear. "Here's to us, Dee and our first years together. May there be many more."

"Amen to that," Dee laughed and took a sip from his glass. "Well, let's eat shall we?" Nodding, the two men started to help themselves from the food. The meal passed in comfortable companionship. They talked about the case that was solved yesterday, about JJ's last attempt at pouncing Dee, but a quick movement from the dark haired man had sent the poor guy down the stairs instead. Luckily he came from it unscratched, but Dee had felt pretty bad about it afterwards. Ryo had accidentally brushed his foot over Dee's, but he soon figured out that playing footsie wasn't reserved just for the younger couples. It was just as fun when you were in your early thirties. After a while they started to feet each other and slowly the comfortable companionship shifted towards lust, love and desire.

When the meal was finished, they just moved the plates onto the other table and bent over so their faces was much closer. Gently playing with each other's fingers they talked about everything and noting, and they didn't even notice when the sun finally set and the sky over them blinked with billions of starts.

"Oh, Dee," Ryo sighed and brushed his hand over Dee's. "This has been wonderful. Juts wonderful. Thank you, Dee. For everything." Winking, Dee grinned and stood up from the table, bringing Ryo up with him in the process. "It ain't over yet, love. I know how much my angel loves to dance so..." Moving to the CD-player, Dee changed the song from pleasant tones to a calm song.

"May I do the honors, Mr. McLean?" Reaching out his hand again, Dee watched as Ryo tried to blink away the tears. "Most certainty, Mr. Laytner," he smiled and accepted Dee's hand. Slowly moving them away from the table, Dee leaded them into a calm waltz as the music played, shifting from songs like 'The Rose' and 'If you're not the one'. They continued to dance until Dee noticed that they were on the last song on the CD and released Ryo from his grasp. Gently bringing Ryo's hand up to his lips, Dee kissed his hand and smiled. The he dropped down to one knee, still holding Ryo's hand.

"Ryo," he croaked out. "You've been my partner, lover and best friend for five years. Five magnificent years, and I know that you're the one I wanna spent my life with. I want you as long as you will have me. From the first day I saw you, I knew that you were the one I wanted to grow old and gray with." Chocking a sob, Ryo watched as his lover and best friend poured out his heart from him. Could it be? Was Dee really? Dee sniffed and continued his speech. He wanted all the cards out, every emotion that he felt. He wanted Ryo to know just how much he wanted him in his life forever. "I know we're have our arguments, but even the most perfect couples does. I know I leave my socks everywhere and that I sometimes forget to clean up after me when I've been in the shower. I know I smoke and drink way to much, but if you want me too, I can change. What I am is what I have to offer and I hope you will accept that." Releasing Ryo's hand, he dug around in his jeans and fished up the box. Opening it, he showed it to Ryo, hope and honesty shining in his eyes. "Ryo, I hope you feel the same way as I'm telling that I will take our relationship one step further and accept as I ask: Will you marry me?"

Dropping onto his knees, Ryo carefully stroked a shaky hand over the ring. Letting his tears run down his cheek, he smiled and croaked out a sobbing "yes, Dee, yes!" Dee's eyes shined as Ryo accepted and he quickly picked up the ring and slid in onto Ryo's finger. When the ring was at his place, Ryo croaked again and pulled Dee into a searching and breathtaking kiss.

When they parted, Dee helped Ryo onto his legs and they hugged. "My God, Dee," Ryo whispered and sighed as Dee ran his hand trough his hair. "I never imagined that you would do something like this. Never." Smiling, Dee pulled back a little so he could gaze into Ryo's eyes. "Well, that just proves how much you mean to me. There isn't a thing I wouldn't do for you. I'd take a bullet for you, crawled over hot coal and broken glass for you. At your command I will scratch out my eyes. Heck, if you wished for it, I would kiss Rose or JJ." Sniffing, Ryo laughed. "Well, you don't have to do that to prove how much you love me. But how did you pull this through? Gay marriage isn't accepted here."

Grinning, Dee kissed his nose. "Already taken care of. I have this friend who's a priest and he's willing to marry us. It won't be one of those formal weddings, but it will be one and it will be legal, even it the society denies it." Gently smiling, Dee cocked his head. "But if you want too, we can go to Canada and have a formal wedding there. It still won't be recognized here but-"Smiling, Ryo chocked out a "Oh, Dee," and kissed his soon to be spouse. "No, Dee, I would love to have it here. As long as you are there, we can go anywhere." Grinning, Dee pulled Ryo in for another heated kiss.

When the kiss ended, Dee moved away from Ryo and grabbed his hand. "Come on. Let's tell Bikky the good news. Beside, I have another favor to ask from him." The two men hurried down the stairs and into their apartment, only to find Bikky and Carol eating one of the cakes. Ryo looked at them and Bikky put up a innocent face. "What? You said I could have a taste. And Carol decided to pop by and it wouldn't have been polite of me if I didn't offer her some."

"I suppose so," Ryo sighed and remembered the Dee's cake. He'd completely forgotten it along with his presents.

"Hey, what's that?" Carol asked and pointed at Ryo's finger. Smiling, Dee lifted up Ryo's hand and kissed it. "Oh, this? It's just a ring. An engagement ring."

With a shriek Carol was onto her feet and was busy glomping the two men. "Ohmigod, you asked him, didn't ya? You finally proposed to him! Oh, I'm so happy for you!" The two men grinned and hugged the hysterical girl. Bikky grinned to and jumped over to the group and gave them a hug of his own. "Nice work, you sleaze old cat fart," he grinned and laughed as Dee ruffled up his hair. "Just wait, brat. When I'm married to Ryo, I'll have more power over you."

"You wish," Bikky quipped and stuck out his tongue. Dee growled and grabbed him around the waits, pulling all four down to a heap at the floor. Laughing, Ryo crawled out from under the two guys and the girl and helped Carol up. Dee was still wrestling with Bikky, and soon had him stuck in a arm lock. "Let me go, pervert," Bikky yelled and tried to get loose.

"Nope," Dee grinned and hugged the boy closer. "Not until you accept being my best man at the wedding." Bikky stopped struggling and turned his head to stare at Dee. Ryo and Carol did the same thing. "You serious?"

Nodding, Dee released the younger boy and got up. "I know we have our fights, Biks, but I really want you to be my best man." Bikky gasped and looked at Ryo, the back at Dee. Then he grinned and gave Dee the thumbs up. "Sure thing, man."

Grinning, Dee hugged the boy close and pointed at Carol. "You'll of course be our beautiful flower girl!" Carol let out a scream of pure joy and pulled Ryo and Dee into a big hug. Everybody was laughing and crying happy tears, and the rest of the evening was spent with the four of them eating cake.

The hours ticked by and when Carol was finally sent home and Bikky was asleep, Ryo gave his own presents to his love. The watch instantly found it's way onto Dee's wrist and the tickets would become their honeymoon trip. The rest of the night they made love, joining their hearts, bodies and souls together. As weak whimpers of displeasure turned into cries of joy, the two men brought each other to heaven, and when the bliss gradually vanished, they clung to each other's bodies, afraid of letting go. As their breath returned to normal, Dee brought Ryo's hand to his lips and gently kissed the ring decorating the finger. "You know, Ryo," he mumbled as he gently placed feather light kisses on Ryo's hand and palm. "In the ancient days they thought that a special vein, the vena amoris o vein of love, went from this finger," Dee murmured as he kissed the ring again, "to the heart. That's where the custom of the third finger as the one for the wedding ring comes from."

Ryo sighed and pressed Dee close. "No, I... I didn't know. Where did you-?"

"I read it somewhere. It's a... Pretty romantic thought, don't you think?" Dee grinned and kissed Ryo's hand one last time before returning to the lips he desired so. Ryo complied and returned the kiss with al the love he had for the other man. "It IS romantic," he gasped as Dee let him breathe. Still after all those year, the other man still had it in him to leave Ryo breathless every time he kissed him.

Dee grinned and used his finger to silence the other man. Meeting the weary gaze of the man he treasured so, he smiled and whispered tenderly: "Doubt thou the stars are fire; doubt that the sun doth move; doubt truth to be a liar; but never doubt I love you."

Ryo raised an eyebrow as Dee finished the quote and gave him a questioning look. "Shakespeare? Dee, you never like Shakespeare." Dee grinned. "I know. If anybody had told me that I would be lying here in bed, quoting Shakespeare, I would have called the funny-farm and told them to come and pick up another happy camper."

Ryo just sighed and captured his husband-to-be's lips in another soul searching kiss. "Thank you," he murmured between the kisses. "Thank you for not giving up on me that easily."

Dee just smiled and returned the kisses. Never had he been so happy in his entire life. He loved Ryo and Ryo loved him, they were soon to be married, and most importantly, he had a family to protect. As they surrendered themselves to each other once again, he swore that nothing should tear them away from each other. Ever. Sure, thought time's would come their way, but he and Ryo, with the help from their friends and even Bikky, would pull through and with that though in the back of his mind, Dee felt confident that they could handle whatever that may come their way.

Author's Notes: Sappy, I know. But I'm such a sucker for romance. Which is strange since I hate drama and romantically movies and books. But anyway, I chose not to write about the wedding as I have no idea what to do with it. I simply couldn't write it. But I'm sure the fic speaks for itself nicely enough as it is. No harm done, ne?

Now, some background information. I've just read an epilogue called 'Like, Like, Love', by Sanami Matoh, and it describes the FAKE characters life after the end of the story. In that manga, everybody's about 8 years older and Dee and Ryo is quite happy. I won't tell you guys everything (you can check it up yourself at It's under translations), but I can (and will) tell you that Dee get's his old neighbors apartment and tears down the wall separating wall to connect the two apartments together and make it bigger. The he asks Ryo to move in with him. I'm not following quite that storyline as you see.

I've also been told that gay marriage isn't allowed in the USA (don't sue me if I'm wrong, I'm not from the US so I don't know shit about the place), but it is legal in Canada. But I didn't want to go there since I haven't got the foggiest idea about gay marriage or anything. Besides. It's only a fan fiction, right?

Oh, and the Shakespearian quote and the information about that love vein was taken from a fic called "Mission Marriage" I do not claim ownership upon these beautiful quotes, I just found them so fitting to my own little fic. I'm very sorry if I offend anyone with this. And I recommend you all to go read it. It's a must for every Gundam Wing fan out there. Well, if you are a 1x2x1 shipper that is. I don't remember where I found it, but I'm pretty sure I found it through 

But anyways, what did you think about my very first FAKE fic. I need to know what you thought about it. Please, I really have to know! I'M BEGGING YOU!!! points at the review button Thankee!


End file.
